1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments and more particularly pertains to a new undergarment for eliminating panty lines and panty bulges while wearing shorts or skirts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art undergarments include U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,495; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,851; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,115; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,692.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new undergarment. The inventive device includes a torso portion that has a front, a back, a top, a bottom, an interior, and an upper waist opening into the interior of the torso portion. A resiliently elastic waist band extending around a periphery of the upper waist opening. A pair of leg portions extend from the bottom of the torso portion. Each of the leg portions has a root portion and a lower end. The root portions of the leg portions are coupled to the bottom of the torso portion. The lower end of each of the leg portions has a lower opening through which a leg may be extended.
In these respects, the undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating panty lines and panty bulges while wearing shorts or skirts.